moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Bainmane
Appearance Tall, large, somewhat muscular, he is a strong undead beast with few signs of rot. His fur is dark and his eyes uncaring. his fur is tattered and tangled as he has few care for his corpse of an appearance. He is known to wear thick steel armor of blue and black, while wielding massive frozen runeblades, allowing him to cleave down foes in near instants, each enchanted with an enchantment of dark void, allowing him to conjure balls of shadow to draw in magic around them. If focused on, the runeblades can also conjure a mini black hole that instantly sucks in everything within a 50 yard radius and crushes them with the gravity of a small sun. This unfortunately also kills Ben whenever he uses it. He wears a ring of haste, this ring was costly, well to the mage he killed to get it from, allowing him to attack with that arm faster then normal. It also has the ability to reset time on his body whenever he takes fatal damage. Or to reset him to a point in time if somehow the victim of a reality warping ability. But the ring needs rest after each use, and can only be used 50 times a day. Lastly he wears a cape of Anti magic, allowing him to raise it and block spells, completely block minor spells, and at least reduce the power of major spells. If focused on, the cape allows him to become invisible and invulnerable to all attacks and debuffs of a spell class equal to or less than planet destruction capabilities. Attitude Silent unless spoken to, he likes to sit on his own in the corner simply watching over the area around his client. He very much avoids showing any emotion, as to him that is a weakness, so instead he simply stares, and will keep talking to the smallest possible, in a way to avoid the social aspect that the living love all too much. History This worgen awoke one day, sitting on his own within an inn, he sat there thinking and pondering his past, but could come up with nothing. The worgen seemed to have broken free from the Lich King, is the best he could get, but what really happened before that, he is not really sure. For now he works as a bodyguard, allowing him to make ends "meat". he is paid well for his services, commonly used to pay for the inns he is forced to stay at, and for the raw meats he so happily consumes on the daily, even if he does not truly need to. However one downfall is he is a very easy drunk, and a very common drunk at that. For now he is working for a Miss Sasha Storm, the Worgen does not always need to be with her, but when he is she can walk calmly without worry, as the man is well known for his relentless claws. As a warlock she is an easy target for those who wish to make a point, but this Worgen has made it quite a risky point. The Worgen also commonly during his drunken spouts likes to tell a story about how him and Sasha Storm went back to the war of the ancients. Him being best friends with Illidan, and having told Broxxigar to chill, as Broxxigar was quite the angry "Bro" in his eyes. Sometimes the Worgen during one of his drunken sprees claims his blades can conjure black holes that suck in everything, and his cloak makes him invincible or invisible, one or the other, sometimes both, and his ring allows him to undo time. This usually leads to him passed out drunk and making a usual fool of himself. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Black Harvest Category:Undead